Rizzles Christmas Romance
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Jane and Maura prepare for Christmas together, when spending that much time with each other, they can't help but realize that they are in love. continues until New Years Eve. RIZZLES
1. Chapter 1

**Rizzles Christmas Romance**

_**Summary: Jane and Maura prepare for Christmas together, when spending that much time with each other, they can't help but realize that they are in love. Is it a Christmas Miracle or just meant to be? RIZZLES**_

_**Disclaimer: By now you guys should kno I dont own Rizzoli and Isles and dont get paid to write for them... plus the people on the show are doing fantastic so they dont need my input**_

_**A/N: This was going to be a one shot, but then I felt the need to cut it short and produce a M rated chapter... read and you'll know why :) ENJOY**_

* * *

><p>Detective Jane Rizzoli never gets a day off during Christmas Eve, she is always on call, but Frost knew that Jane wanted to spend more time with Maura so he had to work with Korsak. Jane of course wanted to finish her paperwork before going out, but Frost said that could be her Christmas present from him.<p>

"Well aren't you getting out of a Christmas present, you did all my paperwork last Christmas as my 'present'," Jane shook her head.

"Not my fault you didn't suggest any presents to me," Frost smiled.

"Just enjoy it for me, okay?" Jane patted his shoulder and walked off.

"Hey Frost, do you want to do my paperwork too?" Korsak grinned.

"No thanks, just go back to watching your dog channel on youtube."

"Shut it Frost."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane arrived to Maura's house within thirty minutes, if there was something she hated about living in Boston... was the snow, she hated putting more layers on then she does on a nicer day. Maura kept on telling Jane how snow is supposed to be relaxing and something to enjoy.

"Yeah right, snow can kiss my ass," Jane groaned as she knocked on Maura's door, rubbing her glove covered hands together. "Oh come on Maur, open the door," she frowned trying to warm up her face.

The door finally pulls open, to a smiling Maura.

"I was wondering when you were going to arrive, we have some things to do."

"Great, might have been a more relaxing day at work," Jane entered Maura's house.

"Snow still hasn't calmed you down?" Maura looked into her friend's eyes after closing the door.

"Snow can't ever possibly calm me down Maura, you should know that by now," Jane replied, removing her hat, scarf, three jackets and gloves.

"Jane don't forget to take off your boots."

Jane rolled her eyes, "Hey you're not the boss of me, sometimes you are worse than my own mother."

"I don't think that's very nice of you," Maura crossed her arms, frowning slightly.

"Damn, you get mad at things a little too easily Maura Isles," Jane smirked as she took off her boots. "You look beautiful in sweat pants and my Red Sox long sleeve shirt."

"I only wear them because it smells like you," Maura shrugged, and headed into the kitchen.

Jane frowned, "Oh no Isles, you're not getting away from me that easily," she walked into the kitchen.

Maura turns to her, "Would you like some egg nog?"

"Is that an I accept your apology?"

"What apology?" Maura asked, leaning against the counter, handing Jane a glass of eggnog.

"I'm sorry for calling you worse than my Ma, no one can be worse than her."

Maura shook her head, "You really shouldn't be talking bad about your mother, Angela is a great woman."

"Now you sound like Korsak, you know I think him and Ma have a thing going on," Jane smirked as she sat down on the counter.

"You really think so?" Maura asked, she kind of thought that they were flirting in the cafe last week.

"Yep," Jane smiled, sipping some eggnog. "Fuck this is so damn amazing," Jane told her friend over excitedly.

"Language Jane," Maura told her.

"Of course, see you still haven't gotten use to my fowl language."

"And I never will."

"I'll keep that in mind Maur," Jane winked.

"Hey Janie, didn't realize that you were here," Tommy entered the kitchen.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?"

"His heater at his new place isn't working, so he has to wait until after Christmas to get it fixed."

"Yeah, and don't worry Janie, I'm not going to do anything with Maura, I learned my lesson."

"It's okay Tommy, three weeks ago she told me that she doesn't want to get in the way of a great romance."

Tommy laughed, "Janie, my sister, actually told you that. Oh that's funny."

"And just why is that funny?" Jane asked, crossing her arms.

"Because you're the one in love with her," Tommy whispered in Jane's ear.

"Tommy," Jane jumped off the counter, and Tommy rushed out of the kitchen.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it, I'll have to talk to him about it, oh yeah thanks for telling him about that conversation by the way."

"Sorry," Maura frowned and Jane rubbed her friend's arm.

"Hey I'm not mad, I promise," Jane ran a hand through Maura's hair. "Okay?"

Maura nodded, wrapping her arms around Jane, giving her a hug, Jane rested her head on top of Maura's.

"I really do hate when you hate me," Marua sighs.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to hate you?" Jane kissed the top of her friend's head.

_Oh just kiss me already_, Jane thought to herself, as Maura looked up at her friend.

"That's why we're best friends," Maura smiled, kissing Jane's cheek. Jane looks at her friend with a smile.

_Damn, I better not be blushing_, Jane groaned inwardly. Too late,she sighed as she saw Maura look her up and down with a goofy smile.

"What's with the smile Maura? Are you sure, you didn't have any eggnog?"

Maura shook her head, "You Jane Rizzoli are a wonderful woman."

"If you say so," Jane rolled her eyes.

"Oh, fine don't believe me," Maura pouted.

"Is Maura Isles actually pouting?" Jane laughed, walking out of the kitchen, eggnog in hand.

"I think you're in love with my sister," Tommy came up behind Maura, making her jump as his lips brushed against her ear.

"You're not going to tell her, are you?"

"No, but you should, because you know she loves you back. And if I can't have you, I think one Rizzoli should."

"You're really sweet, sorry that we couldn't work out," Maura told him softly.

"Don't worry, I always kind of knew you had feelings for her," he pulled her into a hug, kissing her cheek.

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"It used to, but after that one week I realized how much Janie cares about you."

Maura nodded, "So you think that I should tell her?"

Tommy nodded, "But only when you feel the time is right."

She agreed, kissing his cheek, "You'll find a woman out there, that is everything you are looking for."

"Why are you always so nice to me?" Tommy asked.

"You should be treated right by somebody."

"Yeah, you totally belong with Janie. Anyways I'm going back out in the guest house, I'll see you later."

"Alright," Maura leaned in, kissing his cheek softly. Tommy smiled as he left Maura's house. Maura smiled leaning against her fridge, when Jane came back in the kitchen.

"So, how was your talk with Tommy?"

"How'd you know I was talking to your brother?"

"Why did you think I left the kitchen?" Jane smiled, sitting back on the counter where she was previously seated. "So are you sure you don't want to date him, because I'm pretty sure that it won't mess up our friendship."

"I don't want to date Tommy, and do you know why?"

"Because he's my brother."

"Yeah."

"Well that shouldn't matter, I gave you the green flag, now that I say you can have him, you don't want him, what changed?"

"I'm in love with you Jane," Maura whispered, her eyes filling up with tears. Jane pushed herself off the counter and immediately wrapped her arms around Maura.

"No need to cry about it Maura, you don't even know how I feel."

Maura pulled back, drying her wet cheeks, "And how do you feel Jane?" she grew some curiosity.

"You know what, never mind it's not important," she tried pulling away.

"Jane, I know you don't like talking about your feelings, but it would really help a lot if you gave me a real answer."

"Fine Maura, if you wanna know so bad, here it goes. I'm in love with you I always have been and always will be, whenever I see another guy even in close proximity to you, I get jealous. Yes I Jane Rizzoli get jealous of any male contact you recieve, and holding in these feelings drive me crazy. I'm so in love with you that I don't even believe that its possible. I'm damaged in so many ways, I don't even see how you could possibly love me."

"Well believe it Jane, because it's true.. I love you, and I don't think I need to explain to you why. So if you just kiss me now, I can show you how much..." Maura was fixing to carry on until Jane pressed her lips softly on Maura's.

Their lips moved slowly together as Jane's hands slid up into Maura's hair, her tongue running over Maura's bottom lip. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, her whole body warming up. Jane slowly removed her lips and kissed down Maura's neck.

"Jane..." Maura moaned softly as Jane sucked hard. "I need you now," Maura groaned,as jane pulled back, smiling at the mark she left on her neck.

"Now we know your mine," Jane kissed her softly, and grabbed Maura's hand. "Do we have time to continue this in the bedroom?"

"Oh Jane, I thought you'd never asked," Maura replied, pulling her into the bedroom, shutting and locking the door, before pushing Jane onto her mattress and straddling her. Maura forcing her lips back onto her friend/ newly found lover.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Loved it didn't you? I certainly did... pure awesomeness if I do say so myself. If you want that sex chapter... you kno what to do<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_And here is where the story gets its sex :) please enjoy _**

The first thing to go was Jane's shirt Maura was wearing and then her bra. Jane sent kisses up to her neck, her hands massaging Maura's tender breasts.

"Jane," Maura moaned as Jane's lips brushed over on of her breasts, lowering her mouth she sucked, as Maura felt herself tighten and grow wet.

"I can't believe we are doing this," Jane smirks as she pulls back to admire her partner. "I think I finally know the meaning of a Christmas miracle."

"I don't believe in Christmas miracles Jane."

"Then what do you believe?" Jane asked while pulling the drawstring of Maura's sweat pants.

"I believe Jane Rizzoli that we were meant to be."

"Really?" Jane lowered her voice, licking her lips.

Maura nods smiling, "I really do, now can we please continue?" she asked with a moan as Jane's finger ran over Maura's wet underwear.

"You're soaked babe," Jane smirks, removing the underwear, feeling flushed at Maura's clean, shaved area. "Damn," Jane growled, kissing up Maura's thigh. "Your amazing."

"And your overdressed," Maura pouted and Jane grinned, immediately pulling off her shirt and then bra. "Mmm I knew you looked good at yoga class, but now that I see your breasts, it's a shame I didn't see them sooner."

Jane smirked, and kissed Maura's stomach as her fingers teased Maura's entrance. She grinded her hips into the medical examiner, making Maura bite her lip trying not to let out a girlish squeal.

"Oh God," Maura leaned her head back, closing her eyes as one of Jane's fingers entered her slick, wet center. Jane curled her finger making Maura scream. "Fuck... fuck me Jane."

"Mm you need to use foul language more often," Jane growled as she pumped her finger inside Maura, slowly adding another one. "And so tight, fuck I like it," Jane continued as she sucked in Maura's bottom lip, grinding harder and with her free hand massaged Maura's breasts, as their breasts pressed together.

Maura opens her eyes and sees Jane smiling.

"That feels wonderful," she smiles as Jane pulls her fingers slowly out of her Maura. "Why'd you stop?"

"It's your turn to please me," Jane pulled off her pants and underwear.

"Jane, you look fuckin' sexy right now," Maura moaned as she straddled on top of Jane, pinning her down to the bed as Maura stroked Jane's wet spot, biting and sucking hard on Jane's neck. "Yeah, that's gonna leave a mark," Maura kissed the spot where she was sucking, and looked at Jane, panting.

"Fuck me now please," Jane moaned, as Maura brought two fingers immediately into Jane's heated core, curling her fingers and pumping hard while humping her.

"You're tighter than me," Maura smiled, bringing her lips down on Jane's hard as they moved as one.

A few minutes they both came and orgasmed at the same time, Maura slumps down on top of Jane.

Jane rubs Maura's back, "That felt amazing babe, makes me wonder why not sooner."

Maura nodded, kissing each of Jane's breasts, "Never make us wait that long for sex ever again."

"Do you want to go again?" Jane asked, softly.

"That made me pretty tired, but I can't resist you," Maura kissed Jane softly as her fingers slowly ran up Jane's thigh, before Jane could pin down Maura, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Maura! It's Angela, I heard you screaming."

"Shit, it's my Ma," Jane frowned.

"Is Janie in there with you? Why is the door locked?" Angela asked.

Maura frowned, "I really don't want to get up," she stated as Jane handed her love her clothes, and Jane got dressed as well.

Jane fixed her and Maura's hair, before sitting on the bed, as Maura went to open the door.

"Hey Angela, me and Jane were um..."

"In the middle of a tickle war, and I won," Jane smirked.

"Then why may I ask is on of your bras on the floor?" Angela asked, crossing her arms. "And that mark on your neck seems recent."

Jane walked up next to Maura, wrapping her arms around Maura's waist from behind, "Don't freak out Ma, but me and my Maura were occupied, we finally admitted our feelings to one another and were... you know."

Angela looked between the two girls in surprise and then she hugged Maura tight.

"About time you two, you guys have been in love for a long time."

"How do you know that Ma?" Jane asked.

"Tommy told me, months ago."

"Dammit Tommy," Jane frowned, running a hand through her hair. "So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be, I always loved Maura, she is way better than any guy you ever talked to, she's always been a part of this family."

Maura smiled, her eyes feeling with tears, "Thanks Angela."

"Aw babe don't cry," Jane kissed Maura's neck.

"These are happy tears Janie," Maura held Jane close.

"Anyways we can talk later, looks like you two need a little more alone time. Lunch will be ready in a few minutes."

"Okay Ma, thanks for not freaking out."

"When have I ever freaked out?" Angela smirked as she walked down the hallway.

"Well, looks like you have your Ma's approval."

"I never needed my Ma's approval," Jane caressed Maura's cheek, kissing her softly. "I love you."

"Love you too Janie, let's go help your mother with lunch."

"Okay, just as long as we get to have more of that hot sex," Jane winked and Maura's licked her lips.

"I'll hold you to it," Maura brushed her lips against Jane's ear, whispering softly.

Jane grabbed Maura's hand and intertwined their fingers together, as they entered the kitchen, they saw Korsak and Frankie there.

"You guys left Frost by himself?" Jane asked the two guys.

"He told us to leave him alone, so that's what we did," Korsak smiled.

"You guys are so cruel," Jane shook her head.

"So how long have you and Maura actually been dating?" Frankie asked. "Nice um... matching hickeys by the way, didn't know you guys had it in you," Frankie smirked... until Jane hit him in the side of the head. It was turning out to be a pretty good Christmas Eve.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well look at that, writing this made me hot lol... and I guess that this is going to be a multi chapter story afterall, it's hard to just write a two shot with Rizzles... expect more soon :) and dont forget to send me ur thoughts<strong>_


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

**_I dont think I ever did one of these before lol, but yes I dont know what's going to happen in the next chapter... if there is even going to be one at all... I would really like to here your guys suggestions to what you want to happen, so I can actually complete this story by Christmas._**

**_So ANY suggestions you have are welcomed, so please let me no. Sorry for the no update. Hope to here from you guys soon._**


	4. Chapter 3

_first off I would like to thank you guys for the suggestions... i had time to put a lot of thoughts in it... all my reviewers who had mulitple thanks for helping it really goes to show me how much you guys like reading this :) anyways enjoy what i came up with from your suggestions_

_**Chapter 3:**_

The Rizzoli's, Maura and Korsak finished their lunch, even before Frost could make it.

"Frost is gonna kill you, how much paperwork did you have?" Korsak asked Jane, as he was helping Angela with the dishes.

"Hey when was it my fault that he volunteered?" Jane smiled. "And anyways you just keep on helping my Ma and I'll go relax with my brothers and Maura," Jane told him as she went out in the living room.

"Hey Jane, how's Korsak and Angela?" Maura asked as her girlfriend sat down next to her.

"A little too fine," Jane and Maura turn around to see Korsak throw Angela a smirk.

"Is Korsak flirting with our Ma?" Frankie asked with a frown as he sees the middle aged man, place a hand on Angela's back.

"Just let Ma be happy," Tommy looked at his brother. "She can't be miserable her whole life."

"As long as I don't catch them making out I'll be fine."

"Why aren't you two making out?" Tommy asked his sister, and she shot him a evil glare.

"Shut up Tommy," Jane hit her brother in the arm.

"Plus Tommy, me and Jane rather do things to each other in private."

"Come on Maura," Jane ran a hand over her face. "Maybe me and you should go out for a walk, need to digest our lunch off."

"There are others way you can digest faster," Tommy winked, and Frankie hit his brother in the arm.

"Tommy, why are you so damn nasty?"

"Anyways, you go to the bedroom to put on some warm clothes," Jane smiled as she grabbed her items hanging up near the front door. She put on her three jackets, gloves, scarf and boots.

Once she finally got done changing Maura came up to her.

"Damn, you look cute babe," Jane kissed her girlfriend's nose.

Maura was wearing sweat pants, her boots, gloves, a jacket and beanie hat. Jane smirked, grabbing her girlfriend's hand as Jo Friday ran up to them.

'I think Jo Friday wants to go out."

"Of course, I knew someone was not wanting us to have some alone time," Jane grunted as she put the leash on her dog.

"It's just Jo Friday Jane, and I think it's my turn to walk him."

"Be my guest," Jane smirked, handing her girlfriend the leash. "Bye everybody!" Jane shouted and closed the door, smiling at Maura. "Well now that we got rid of them," she pulled Maura close, kissing her softly.

"Maybe we should start walking," Maura smiles as Jo Friday pulled her along. Jane shook her head and caught up to Maura, wrapping her hand around her's.

"Can't forget about me," Jane smirks.

"You're a little hard to forget."

"Are you messing with me?"

"Maybe," Maura winked and Jane just squeeze Maura's hand tighter.

"Look at that dog piss," Jane smiled, and Maura tossed her grilfriend a 'Really?' look. "And that is why you don't eat yellow snow."

"Have you ever eaten yellow snow?"

"Once I tried, but it smelled like piss so I threw it at Tommy. But that was when I enjoyed playing in the snow."

"And you wonder why your brother always teases you," Maura shook her head. "Plus I don't know why you dislike snow so much Jane."

"Because unlike you babe, I'm not a girly girl like you."

Maura frowned and crossed her arms, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jane sighed, "It means that... I love you just the way you are," she ends with a smile.

"Does it really?"

Jane pulls Maura closer, their noses touching, "Yes, because I love you."

"Love you too Jane," Maura smiled, kissing her softly.

"Hey look we made it to the park," Jane mentions a few minutes later.

"Are those swings I see?"

"Yeah they are, you wanna swing don't ya," Jane lifts her girlfriend up, Maura still holding on to the leash, carrying her to the swings. "You know you can stop holding on to Jo Friday now," Jane unhooks the leash from Jo's collar, and she goes to run around. "She'll be fine," she smiled, before being able to sit on the swing next to Maura, her girlfriend frowned.

"Yes Maura?" Jane asked, confused on why she wasn't swinging.

"Aren't you going to push me?"

She sighed and walked back over to Maura, pulling her backwards and giving her a big push, almost making Maura slid off the swing. Jane had a proud smile on her face and rushed to get on her swing.

They swung for a few minutes until Maura got tired of swinging.

"Damn Maur, tired so quickly."

"Swing momentum was..."

"Hey Maura, I got it a higher swing momentum gives you a better chance of getting tired quicker," Jane stopped her swing and jumped off.

"Okay Miss GrumpyPants."

"Blame the snow," Jane frowned and Maura smirked, squatting down and picking up a handful of snow. "What are you doing Maura?"

She shrugged, "I'm actually thinking about throwing this at you."

"How mature is that?"

"Very mature," Maura grinned her cute smile Jane loved when she saw. She then threw the snowball at Jane, hitting her in the shoulder.

"Hey what was that?" Jane ran up to Maura as she was making another ball and grabbed her from behind wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. Lifting her up, she grinned when she heard Maura squeal.

"That's not proper for a snowball fight," Maura points out.

"Okay when we get home we are going to have to kick everybody out."

"Why is that?"

Jane dropped Maura into the snow gently, and straddled her waist. "Can't have sex in the snow," Jane winks as she kissed down Maura's neck, grinding her hips into hers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay I FINALLY got another chapter up... I think I should be good with ideas the next few chapters... how did you like this chapter... do you want more... leave a review :D<strong>_


	5. Chapter 4

_now it is time for this to turn into a M RATED STORY YAYYYY i love M rated RIZZLES :P_

_**Chapter 4:**_

"Jane!" Maura whimpers as Jane bit down on her neck, sucking hard.

She pulls back, "I didn't want to hurt you," Jane frowned, running a hand down Maura's cheek.

Maura smiled as she ended up pinning Jane down on top of the snow.

"That is not fair Maura."

"Oh now you want to talk about being fair. You can't win all the time," Maura unwraps the scarf from Jane's neck, kissing down her girlfriend. Jane's hands slid up into Maura's layers.

"You're hot," Jane moans, as Maura sucked on her earlobe running her hand up Jane's breasts, kneeding them hard.

Jo Friday ended up running next to Jane, licking her in the face.

"What the hell Jo?" Jane grunted and Maura pulled back.

"Guess he wants to show his love for you."

"The only one who gets to do that is you."

"Mm, love this fiesty, possessive side of you," Maura kissed Jane's lips softly.

"God we have to get home, like now."

"So soon?" Maura asked with a smirk pulling Jane up from the snow, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"We need to warm each other up, only way to do that is either a hot shower or sex. And I think you agree with me when I say we should have hot sex. You kissing me can't get earlier off my mind."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Maura grabbed her hand, and instead of walking Jane and Maura nearly ran home. Arriving about five minutes later, both were out of breath, as Jane leaned against the front door.

"Maybe we should have rethought about running," Jane smirked and Maura pressed her chest up against Jane's. "Because I know we are fixing to get worn out from the hot and heavy sex."

"Let's hurry up and go inside."

Jane nodded as she opened the door and only saw Angela and Tommy sitting on the couch.

"You guys are back early," Tommy smirked.

"Where are Korsak and Frankie?"

"Got called out to work, they should be back within four hours," Angela told them.

"Alright, well since they aren't here, do you two mind um... heading back to the guest house?" Jane asked, really wanting to be alone with Maura.

"Since you asked nicely, come on Ma, let's go, let these two lovebirds have more alone time," Tommy grabbed his mother's hand, walking her out sending his sister a wink. "Don't make too much noise now," he smirked, and they were out the house.

Jane ran a hand over her face, "Thanks Tommy."

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist kissing her softly.

"Forget about him, time for us to focus on each other," Maura licked her lips and pulled her girlfriend into her bedroom, them taking off clothing items with each step. Only items left on were their underwear and Maura's bra.

Maura was sucking on Jane's right breast, closing the door with her foot, pushing Jane onto the bed. Her left knee brushed the dampened part of Jane's underwear, grinding it into her, as Jane's hands grabbed Maura by the ass.

Maura started kissing down Jane's body, until she got to the waistband of Jane's underwear, grabbing the waistband with her teeth, pulling it down and tossing it onto the floor. Her finger ran over the wet spot, teasing her, pushing into her slick folds. Starting to suck on Jane's other breast as she pushed her finger deeper inside Jane, curling it as Jane leaned her head back panting.

"Oh Maur... FUCK!" Jane groaned as her mouth sucked near Jane's entrance, running her tongue over her, spreading Jane's legs apart as her tongue went deep inside. Jane grunted as Maura fastened up the pace, sucking, licking and nibbling, Jane came within seconds.

Maura pulls up, telling Jane that she tastes good, before going back down on her. Jane was too distracted to take of Maura's underwear as she felt her dampened underwear run over her right leg.

"Is it my turn yet?" Jane panted, and Maura pulled back with a wide smile on her face.

"Not even close," Maura straddled Jane by the waist, lowering her mouth onto Jane's sucking and biting on her bottom lip as three fingers entered her, pumping faster by the second as the kiss got more intense, Jane gripping at her lover's back, undoing Maura's bra, throwing it to the floor, just before she rolled over and had Maura below her. Maura's fingers still pumping and curling inside Jane, making her cum once more.

Jane on the other hand, grazed her teeth over Maura's already hard nipple, running her tongue over it, Maura slowed her finger pace making Jane moan as her mouth was covering Maura's breast, grinding into Maura making Maura's fingers go as deep as they could.

Jane continued grinding Maura until she felt like she was going to pass out, she slumped down on her girlfriend's chest as their breasts rubbed together.

"Damn that was too fucking incredible," Jane pants, kissing up Maura's chest, planting a soft kiss onto her lips. "I think I'm going to be sore for a week."

"I love you Jane Rizzoli."

"I love you too Maura Isles," Jane kissed the side of her breast.

"There is one thing you didn't get a chance to do yet," Maura states seductively, Jane gave her a questioning look, but understood as soon as Maura wiggled out of her underwear, grabbing Jane's hand and letting it run over Maura's soaked area. She pulled Jane's hand back up, Jane smiled as she licked her fingers clean.

"Damn you taste good," Jane licked her lips.

"Well Jane Rizzoli get your tongue down there," Maura shoves her girlfriend, and Jane shook her head as she lowered her mouth at Maura's entrance, licking and sucking. "Your tongue sure does some magic," Maura grunts as her lover's tongue and mouth pretty much attacked Maura's area, sucking so hard that she came in mere seconds.

Jane pulled away and smiled, and Maura shook her head, "No way in hell that you're done yet, continue to eat me out now Jane Rizzoli."

"Oh so demanding," Jane smiled, licking her lips. "I like it," Jane kissed down Maura's body as she started to eat out her as much as she could, both of them enjoying every moment, especially Jane as she heard her girlfriend give her the biggest orgasm she ever heard in her life. The lesson here was whatever Maura wants, Maura gets.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOT DAMN now how hot WAS THAT? GO M RATED RIZZLES... i really hope i did excellently and hope to get some people nice and hot and in need of a cold shower... wouldnt having them as your lovers be fantastic. Review and you shall be rewarded, and I do think you'll believe me now lol :)<strong>_


End file.
